Triangles and Trebles
by XoSpectator4
Summary: Hayden Haddock is the frontman for one of the Archipelago’s hottest new Pop-punk bands- Race to The Edge. He’s got it all, a beautiful girlfriend, a great group of friends and money. But what happens when he meets another girl, who he just can’t stop thinking of? Modern Music AU
1. Meeting

"This time I won't let you bring me down

(Bring me down)

Won't let you shut me out

(Shut me out)

This time I know, I don't want to think about you

Runaway, runaway, don't want to think about you

Runaway, runaway, don't want to think about you"

The group's voices and individual instruments harmonized in such a perfect manner as they matched their rhythms on stage. It was too synchronized, too loose. A hand came up and a shout of "Hold it!" Rang across the small stage of the dimly lit auditorium.

A collective groan arose from all four boys on stage, the second tallest of the bunch taking a step forward and looking to their manager, who sat in the front row and watched them.

"Come on Gobber, we've practiced that song atleast fourteen times. It's got to be perfect at this point." He complained while running a hand through his shaggy auburn hair and giving a glance to his band mates.

The blonde dreaded fellow in the back gave a sigh of annoyance as he walked away from his black Ludwig Breakbeats by Questlove drum set and off the stage "I'm going to get something to eat." He commented

"Be back in ten Travis!" Gobber called after him, before turning back to the auburn boy. "And Hiccup, you missed a step during that last verse, so we'll have to run it just once more to be safe."

There were two members, both with black hair watching the exchange. It was a typical thing, Hayden disagreeing with Gobber on something and Gobber retorting. They'd known each other Hayden's whole life so it was basically like watching a kid argue with his uncle.

The shorter of the two black hairs, a stocky teen sighed as well. "He missed a note, Eret missed a note. I was perfect, so can I leave?" He asks, getting a glare in response.

"No Scott, you can't." Was Gobber's response.

Scott gave an even louder sigh as he heard this and began to set down his black Ibanez SR300E Bass guitar. "I'm gonna go join Tuf- er, Travis in getting some lunch then." He said, quickly catching himself in his mistake before shuffling out of the room. The others lingered on his form for a moment before returning to the current situation.

Eret finally spoke up then, tugging slightly on the strap of his red and back Gibson SG Standard '61 Maestro Vibrola Guitar . "Ya know I think just one more run would do us some good." He commented, getting a look from Hayden followed by a sigh of frustration.

"Alright. Alright, but just one more." He said as he turned to face Gobber again. He seemed pleased by this and nodded.

"Hurry those lads along. Last run." The blonde mustached man confirmed as Hiccup replied with a nod. And moved to properly tune his blue and black 1955 Gibson Les Paul Junior guitar. This was gonna be an annoying session.

5:56 PM

They ran the song over six more times that afternoon. Hiccup was thankful to be free once again, and wasted no time in rushing into his home and up the stairs to shower. He lived in what he considered to be a modest home with his father, a five bedroom country style house in the upper areas of Berk, California.

His father was out at work again- being the CEO of Berk's leading welding company often required a good bit of attention. Hiccup didn't mind it all too much- though the constant workload on both parties did stress their relationship a bit. He knew his dad would be home soon, and that thought kept his mind clear as he shrugged off his oak green tee shirt onto his bed and prepared for his shower. Passing the 32' inch tv that rested on his wall opposite his bed, he ignored the news story that played on it.

"And in other news, the Berk-based Band known as Race to The Edge will be at Dragon's Edge Mall this weekend, performing a few Christmas singles and doing a fan meet-and-greet. Tickets for the event are on sale now."

Hiccup had caught onto the story for a moment, then gave a small smile as heard their band being advertised. He always had a passion for music, it had been that way since he was little. That passion, plus his godfather's status as a music producer, brought him a long way. He went from singing in school plays to performing in front of thousands of screaming fans, and he loved it dearly. Not the attention, as sometimes it got crazy, but just being able to share his voice.

And yet, he still felt something was missing. He pushed those thoughts aside before moving into his bathroom and running the water. Stepping into the shower, the water was at the perfect temperature. The feeling of the water against his skin helped him to ease out of his stress and thoughts.

"What songs should we cover for the cover album?" He wondered aloud as his speaker played "First Date" by Blink-182. His pencil tapped against the unmarked page of his songbook gently, the eraser resting against the side of his mouth as he thought on it.

They were considered a boy band to many, but in reality they never ever actually danced or did other boy bandish things. Majority of the time they played their own instruments and went with the flow of things. Gobber recently had them working with dance moves so as to allow other musicians a chance to gain recognition in some songs, something they'd agreed with.

They were an alternative rock/ pop punk technically speaking, doing many songs in that genre.

But looking back on it, Hiccup would much rather be up there strumming his guitar than prancing around on stage with a mic on his ear. He did enjoy it, don't get him wrong. Kept him somewhat active.

Hiccup, or Hayden to the world, was a simple young man. Or at least he considered himself to be. He wanted to do things in a consistent manner, but sometimes they were inconsistent.Their recent single, Like Nobody's Around is more pop centered and required them to dance along to the beat. But knowing Gobber, that would most likely be put on the back burner and never be used- washing out the boy band vibe rather quickly. Something that they were honestly thankful for. It didn't fit their vibe, nor their style.

He knew that they'd be performing with their instruments on a different genre tomorrow, and he was okay with that for the most part. He didn't like all the work they'd put into the day to be cast off and in vain, but he loved Gobber and owes the man a lot.

Gobber was a great manager, an amazing producer and a great friend, and he'd never turn his back on his direction. Even if he questioned it from time to time. For now, he supposed he'd just stand back and go with the flow of things.

…

"For the last time, no." The blonde haired girl said in annoyance as she cast an ice cold glare across the table at her younger sister, a brunette with hair that flowed down to her shoulders

"Astrid pleeeeease!!" The thirteen year old begged as she clasped her hands together, her blue eyes even watering slightly. "You know I can't go because I'm sick. I begged mom and dad but they won't let me! But you can!!" She said.

"Look, Freja, I have better things to do with my time than wait in a long line for some gimpy band to sign a CD and take a picture." Astrid responded dejectedly , turning back to the open book in front of her.

"Gimpy?!!" Freja asked, an offended look upon her face.

Astrid shot her a condescending look. "They wear eyeliner DON'T they?"

Freja rolled her eyes at her then. "You just don't get them. And besides, what else could you have to do?"

"Plenty! Too much even!" Astrid replied, while trying to focus on her history report.

"Like what?!?" Freja shot back.

"Like studying for the winter semester finals? Practicing for soccer? Christmas shopping?" Astrid responded, her little sister giving a long and dramatic sigh.

"Finals aren't for another two weeks!! Christmas too! You're just making excuses!" She shouted before letting her head hit the table, laying her face there in frustration.

"Alright look...if I go, if I head there and do this stupid band signing thing, you'd better not ask me for anything again- AND you have to do my chores for a week." Astrid said, watching as Freja snapped up and smiled at her

"Deal!"

Astrid sighed before resting her face in an open palm. "Sometimes I really hate living in Berk."

Saturday 12:27 PM

The mall was flooded after the opening of the doors. Every corner was filled with people, and immediately the boys of Race to The Edge knew that this would be one long day. They took the stage immediately, Hiccup strumming his guitar first. They wore punk styled Christmas outfits, Hayden wearing a green tee shirt with Santa's face on it under a red leather jacket and red jeans, black combat boots.

Scott wore a black leather jacket, a green tee shirt and a pair of black jeans, an image of Rudolph the Red Nosed reindeer upon his chest.

Eret wore a similar outfit, except his shirt was a red short sleeve with the Little Drummer Boy front and center, and a black leather vest.

Travis wore a simple green and red checkerboard Christmas sweater, with an image of Santa punching the Krampus sewn onto it and the words 'Yule Rue the Day' above the image.

Instead of his usual electric, which was resting on a stand nearby, Hayden held a Fender Redondo Player - Calironia Series Acoustic Guitar - With a Jetty Black finish. He began to strum a few open notes before sliding his fingers in between the second, fourth and fifth frets.

He leaned towards the microphone and spoke. "How ya doing Berk?! We're Race to The Edge and we're gonna sing a few Christmas songs to get you all into the holiday spirit! This first one is Last Christmas by Wham!"

"One, two, three." Travis called with a tapping of his red and green drumsticks, before playing the backbeat. Henry and Eret then began to strum some actual chords, the acoustic mixing perfectly with the subtle electric rhythm. Hayden's voice began to carry through the mic and across the crowded venue then.

"Last Christmas I gave you my heart

But the very next day you gave it away

This year, to save me from tears

I'll give it to someone special

Last Christmas I gave you my heart

But the very next day you gave it away

This year, to save me from tears

I'll give it to someone special"

As he performed, he looked over the crowd with a subtle smile- his eyes moving over each form they met. But then they stopped and locked into one unfamiliar face. She was a blonde, her hair cascading down her shoulders like a sunset over a beach- her ocean blue eyes helping to complete that image. She dressed so simply too, a red tee shirt and a pair of blue bell bottom jeans, along with a necklace around her neck with some sort of bronze head hanging from it. Hayden's mind had painted a crystal clear picture at that point- soon being drawn from his thoughts by the rest of the song.

"Once bitten and twice shy

I keep my distance, but you still catch my eye

Tell me baby, do you recognize me?

Well, it's been a year, it doesn't surprise me

"Merry Christmas" I wrapped it up and sent it

With a note saying "I love you", I meant it

Now I know what a fool I've been

But if you kissed me now, I know you'd fool me again

Last Christmas I gave you my heart

But the very next day you gave it away

This year, to save me from tears"

The blonde seemed unmoved by their show so far, a scowl subtly hinted at in her features. Hayden couldn't help but to feel flustered as he saw this, deciding to raise his pitch a bit for the next part in order to truly catch her eye- and her ear.

"I'll give it to someone special

Last Christmas I gave you my heart

But the very next day you gave it away

This year, to save me from tears

I'll give it to someone special

Oooohhhh

Oh oh baby

A crowded room, friends with tired eyes

I'm hiding from you and your soul of ice

My god, I thought you were someone to rely on

Me? I guess I was a shoulder to cry on

A face on a lover with a fire in his heart

A man under cover but you tore me apart

Oh oh now I've found a real love

You'll never fool me again

Last Christmas I gave you my heart

But the very next day you gave it away

This year, to save me from tears

I'll give it to someone special, special

Last Christmas I gave you my heart

But the very next day you gave it away

This year, to save me from tears

I'll give it to someone special

Special

A face on a lover with a fire in his heart (I gave you mine)

A man under cover but you tore him apart

Maybe next year I'll give it to someone

I'll give it to someone special

Special

So long…"

The song concluded, and the group was met with an uproar from everyone present- even the blonde seemed to smile a bit. Most likely from seeing how excited everyone had been than her own amusement. Hiccup would make sure to fix that with this next song.

"Alright, let's kick it up a notch huh?" He asks with a smile as he slides off his acoustic and picks up the electric resting nearby, sliding it over his shoulder, gently before strumming a few loose strings at finally playing an E before transitioning to a B and then a G#m.

"They told me I was lucky

To have my chance with you

Now last year's summer romance

Is this year's winter blues

I treated you so nicely

To jewelry and champagne

But you left me empty handed, yeah

You left me feeling played

And I hope you're happy with yourself

'Cause I'm not laughing

Don't ya think, it's kind of crappy

What you did this holiday?

When I gave you my heart

You ripped it apart

Like the wrapping paper trash

So I wrote you a song

Hope that you sing along

And it goes Merry Christmas

Kiss my ass"

He locked eyes with the blonde that time, and found a smirk upon her face. Oh yeah, it was definitely time to kick it up a bit more. Now he could tell she was actually enjoying their little showcase.

His band mates didn't question his sudden excitement, not that much. Eret found it a bit odd, but soon found himself joining in the excitement with each strum of his guitar.

"They say I'm losing my mind

I thought that for a while

I tear down decorations

They remind me if your smile

I hate that mistletoe

It makes me think of our first kiss

You bit my lip, and pulled me close

Then you taught me how to quit"

The blonde had begun to sway along with the rhythm, just as everyone else in the crowd had, making even Scott smile at their antics , and leading the boy to pull of a subtle riff on his bass,

"And I hope you're happy with yourself

'Cause I'm not laughing

Don't you think, it's kind of Crappy

What you did this holiday

When I gave you my heart

You ripped it apart

Like the wrapping paper trash

So I wrote you a song

Hope that you sing along

And it goes Merry Christmas

Kiss my ass"

At this point, people were slightly scared that Travis would tear through his drums with how much force and energy he'd been pounding away with. It was something of a spectacle- like a controlled frenzy before their eyes. They played even louder as the third verse came along.

"So sick if calling

You won't telephone me.

No, fuck you girl, I'm going out

I gave you my all

But our love hit a wall

Now, I'm jingle belling

And everyone's yelling

We'll drink 'til the bars shut us down

Ain't that just what Christmas is all about?

And I hope you're happy with yourself

'Cause I'm not laughing

Eret:(not laughing)

Don't you think it's so damn trashy

What you did this holiday?

Eret: (so trashy)

I gave you my heart

Eret:(heart)

You ripped it apart

Like wrapping paper trash

Eret: (wrapping paper trash)

So I write you a song

Hope that you sing along

Here it goes Merry Christmas

Eret: (bitch)

Kiss my ass"

The band needed that song there, Hiccup playing away a quick riff to properly round out the extreme Christmas song. The crowd's cheers following this were phenomenal, and raised the question of just how many people were present. They'd find out at the signing table, that much is for sure.

Three Hours Later

Three hours. She'd been there for THREE HOURS. Not even in the mall, which she'd been at for about five hours now. No no, she'd been in LINE for three hours. God, the things she did for her sister. The thought rolled around in her head, several times, to just turn and leave. But she'd already come this far, and Astrid Hofferson was anything but a quitter. Hoffersons never quit, and she refused to be the first.

At Least she was almost there now, just a few people ahead of her. Knowing that seemed to calm her down, cause she swore that if someone bumped into one more time before she reached this table, there would be Helheim to pay. She peered last a few shoulders and heads to see the group. They sat at a gray table, with shirts and various accessories lining the long table and giving them about two feet of space in between their chair from one another. The auburn haired one, what did Freja say his name was again? Henry? Hanson? No, wait! It was Hayden. Hayden was giving a smile to a young fan who'd just approached, wearing a black tee shirt that obviously featured their brand.

She couldn't help but to smile at the goofy grin he gave, moving on from him to glance over the other three members. Eret has shed his leather vest and allowed his large arms to move freely, giving a hug to a pair of brown haired twins who asked for a picture. He gave a smile- a genuine one at that, and gave both of them a tee shirt seemingly free of charge.

Scott watched him and scoffed slightly as he signed his name onto a young man's CD case and gave him a fist bump, while Travis gave an impromptu drumming lesson to a red headed teenage girl that approached him.

This is certainly an...interesting bunch. Astrid's eyes shuffled forward, her feet doing the same. She could literally hear their voices now, the sound of Hayden saying "Hey, how ya doing?" As the next person approached seemed to soothe her ears somehow. It was weird, but it was a good kind of weird.

Finally, that person moved aside- and time itself seemed to slow down as she looked into those forest green eyes. Hayden dropped his marker onto the table upon seeing her- she seemed to be quite the sight up close. This was her- the same blonde that had challenged him onstage with just her eyes and her lips. And now he was finally going to-

"Hi, I'm Scott." Scott said with a smile as he strode over and offered a hand to her, which she took a bit nervously and shook.

"Astrid." She replied, giving a smile out of courtesy.

"So..you're a fan?" Scott asks, hopefully. Hayden brought a palm to his face as his cousin spoke "Of course she's a fan Sc-"

"No, I'm just here for my sister." Astrid replied while withdrawing her hand and sliding a CD case onto the table in front of Hayden.

"Well that's...unexpected." Hayden said as he exchanged looks with Scott, both of them being a bit dumbfounded. "But uh...n-nothing wrong with that I suppose." He said, signing his signature onto the bottom left corner before sliding it over to Scott to sign.

Scott have a subtle wink , which made Astrid put on a fake smile and look the other way as he passed it along for Eret and Travis to sign. Finally, each member signed the cover and handed it back down- Hayden being the last one to hold it.

"So, Astrid. If you're not a fan- would you maybe considering becoming one?" He asked with a hopeful smile as she took the CD back and seemed to mull over the thought.

"Hmm...maybe. But you'd have to convince me." She says, knowing they didn't have enough time to do so with a whole line of people still behind her.

"Alright...how do I do that then?" Hayden asks, Astrid shrugging as she walks away.

"Wait! Can I atleast know something more about you?" He asks, trying not to sound desperate, but also desperately wishing to keep this Valkyrie-like young woman in his presence.

"Such as?" She asked, moving aside a strand of blonde hair to look back at him.

"Um...your sign? Age? Education? I- I don't know." He said then, Astrid giggling softly.

"I'm a Taurus, and I'm 17." She replied, Hayden's mouth dropping slightly as she walked away.

"Did she say-" Scott began, his eyes widening as he moved back to his seat.

Hayden was certain he'd just found the girl of his dreams- but she was 17 and he...he was 19.

He was flung out of his thoughts by the annoying vibration going off in his pocket, scooping up his phone and finding the caller to be none other than Heather Bezerk- famous pop singer and his girlfriend of two years…

This is gonna get really complicated.


	2. Singing

**_Alright, here it is- chapter two of my newest HTTYD story. Now, if you can't tell from some of my stories, I love music and love incorporating music wherever possible. This gif is heavily music based and so, you'll get to see a lot of my own musical interests here. So, without further ado, here's chapter 2. Enjoy!_**

"Hey, how's your signing going?" She asked as her hand waved off an oncoming make up artist, her emerald eyes locking with her reflection in the mirror.

"Great!" Hayden replied as he absentmindedly took his seat at the table once again, his eyes lingering on the fleeting form of the young woman whose (sister's) CD they'd just signed.

"That's great sweetie, I can't wait to see you guys in the studio." Heather said with a smile while applying her own eyeliner- a navy blue shade to match the navy blue tank top she wore currently.

"Me too. Say, after the studio do you wanna like..get something to eat?" He asked, trying to take his mind off what had just happened- and fight the conflicting feelings that were arising.

"I'd love to- I found this great place in downtown LA, you'll love it." She said while pulling a black leather jacket with rhinestones decorating the shoulders and chest onto her body, standing up from the chair and pushing it under the table. "Hey babe, I gotta go. Interview time." She said, Hayden jokingly giving a soft grumble in response.

"You better not be pouting." She said then with a picker of her lips as she chuckled to herself and made her way out of the dressing room.

"I'm not.." he replied with a smile while scribbling his signature onto another album cover.

"Good, I'll see you in a few days then."

"Yup, few more days. I'll y'all to you later, bye." He said, confirming what she'd said.

"Love you."

"Love you too!" He said, before moving to hang up the phone and turning his attention towards his band mates- each one seemingly making fun of his mushy little moment.

He shit them a glare while being handed a tee shirt and simply said "Shut up."

—-

Heather made her way to the main platform where Mala King, the world renowned television host, sat behind a desk with two leather chairs beside it. She listened as the crowd went wild at her intro, giving a smile and wave to everyone as she took her seat.

"Welcome to the show, Heather." Mala said with a bright smile. She was a blonde haired woman, who wore a black pantsuit and a yellow button up shirt with two golden earrings and a diamond wedding band on her left hand. Her eyes, while warm, we're also filled with interest. Heather felt genuinely wanted in the woman's presence.

"So thankful to be here." Heather says while offering a hand, which Mala took and shook with joy.

"So, this is our first time meeting, and I gotta say- you are far prettier in person." Mala said as Heather tucked a loose bit of hair behind her ear and smiled.

"Thanks, I have to say the same to you. And I am so glad to finally meet you- I've been watching since the beginning."

"Oof. That means you saw the Mark Whalberg episode then." Mala says with a soft sigh as Heather giggles.

"Hard to forget that one. Made the top ten awkward talkshow moments on YouTube." Was her response as she leaned back in her chair. Mala gave a chuckle in response before taking a sip from the coffee cup on the desk. Her gaze fixated on Heather shortly after.

"Enough about my embarrassment. Let's talk about you, Miss Gold Record." She said bringing a flush to Heather's cheeks.

"Who? Me?" She asked with a giggle. "It's just one. Though I'll admit, I was pretty hyped when I got it. I just never knew I'd get one with that song."

"Ah yes, that song being "What I Hate Most" ladies and gentlemen. It's the lead single from her new album "Sleeping"." Mala commented as an image of the album cover flashed on the large screen next to Heather- showing the raven haired beauty in a white nightgown, the red silk covers of her bed pulled up to her chest and her eyes wide awake as the moonlight reflected off of them.

"Well, is admit that is my favorite song from the album." Heather says as Mala drums her fingers against the desk for a moment and gives a curt nod.

"Care to explain why?" She asked, Heather pausing for a moment to actually give a proper explanation.

"Well…"

—

It seems as though Astrid barely even had time to step all the way into the house before she was tackled and pressed against the door by a tiny figure. She looked down to Freja with a glare and gently pushed the obviously excited tween back.

"Did you get it?! Did you actually do it?!?" She asked in an excited tone, her eyes glimmering with hope as she looked up to Astrid.

"Im afraid not." Astrid said with a soft frown. "Line had gotten too long, so I just went to the movies."

Freja's smile dropped almost immediately, her eyes daring to swell up with tears at any moment. Astrid took the chance then to scoop the younger Hofferson up onto her shoulder before pulling the CD from her bag and handing it to her. "Gotcha!" She said with a laugh as Freja stared at the silver ink on the CD casing before wrapping her arms around Astrid's neck.

"I knew you'd do it! You are the best big sister ever!!" She shouted as Astrid carried her into the kitchen and sat her down onto the counter, poking her nose gently and saying "And don't you forget it. Now come on, let's get something to eat. No thirteen year old should be as small as you."

"Hey!" Freja replied as she crossed her arms and cast her eyes aside, then looked back to Astrid. "Food does sound good though." She said as she slid onto the floor from the counter and rushed to the refrigerator, grabbing two cups of strawberry yogurt and two bottomed of fruit punch from the fridge, then closing it shut.

She sat the food items down onto the kitchen counter and sat in one of the stools there, Astrid doing the same and popping open one of the yogurt cups.

"So how was it? Did you record their performance?" Freja asked as Astrid's eyes went wide.

"Ooh, that's what I forgot." She said with a wince, preparing for the thirteen year old to explode. Instead, she found Freja merely shrugging while opening her yogurt.

"At least I got my autographed CD. I'll just find the video online later." She said, much to Astrid's surprise.

"Really? I'm surprised you're not hugging and puffing about me not recording for you." She said with a subtle smile as the younger girl merely shrugged.

"I am a young woman Astrid, not a child. I do not throw fits."

Astrid's eyes widened slightly as she heard this, a fist slamming gently against the counter in protest. "Yak shit! You just pestered me into going to the signing the other day." She exclaimed, watching as Freja shrugged.

"I was a child then. But now, I am a woman. A woman in possession of an autographed Race to The Edge album." She explained while popping a spoonful of the slightly frozen dairy into her mouth, leaving Astrid's mouth slightly agape.

"Wow…"

Haddock Household- Two Days Later

The sounds of Hiccup's Calironia Series Acoustic Guitar filled the silent halls of the large house, his eyes focusing on each string and every single movement they made as he tried to recall the lyrics to the song, while playing an acoustic cover for it.

"Coming out of my cage

And I've been doing just fine

Gotta gotta be down

Because I want it all

It started out with a kiss

How did it end up like this

It was only a kiss

It was only a kiss"

He picked up his rhythm ever so slightly, realizing he'd been a bit off beat at first.

"Now I'm falling asleep

And she's calling a cab

While he's having a smoke

And she's taking a drag

Now they're going to bed

And my stomach is sick

And it's all in my head

But she's touching his chest now

He takes off her dress now

Let me go

And I just can't look

It's killing me

And taking control"

So far so good- his eyes moved from the strings and over to the recording app on his phone, and he was ever so thankful for the silence in the house- made it perfect for recording.

"Jealousy

Turning saints into the sea

Swimming through sick lullabies

Choking on your alibis

But it's just the price I paid

Destiny is calling me

Open up my eager eyes

'Cause I'm Mr. Brightside"

The second verse led him to slow down his strumming once more- he released a breath silently and began to focus on the chords. Eb to AB to Db and so on.

"I'm coming out of my cage

And I've been doing just fine

Gotta gotta be down

Because I want it all

It started out with a kiss

How did it end up like this

It was only a kiss

It was only a kiss

Now I'm falling asleep

And she's calling a cab

While he's having a smoke

And she's taking a drag

Now they're going to bed

And my stomach is sick

And it's all in my head

But she's touching his chest now

He takes off her dress now

Let me go

'Cause I just can't look

It's killing me

And taking control"

That last part went off without a hitch- this far he hadn't stumbled in his performance, he'd made sure to practice the chords and tabs a few times before even setting the recorder. And now he was confident it would be an amazing cover.

"Jealousy

Turning saints into the sea

Swimming through sick lullabies

Choking on your alibis

But it's just the price I paid

Destiny is calling me

Open up my eager eyes

'Cause I'm Mr. Brightside.

I never

I never

I never

I never"

He concluded the song with one final strum of all the strings- an open chord to conclude the amazing song. The song was amazing because he simply loved the Killers, not because he was covering it.

And with that done- he hit the red stop button on his phone and began to play it back. After a quick listen over the audio, he took to editing out any white noise on the same app before sending it to Gobber and Eret- the two best people for opinions on all I'm songs.

With that done, he set the guitar down onto his burgundy covered bed and lay beside it, scrolling through his phone mindlessly and tapping whatever interested him. It was about four minutes into doing this that he received a text message from a familiar face- smiling he slid open and read it silently.

"Open mic night at Throk's Bar and Grill." - Fishlegs

He chuckled softly as he read the man's name, reminiscing on how they'd all gotten their nicknames in high school- Hiccup for his smaller size, Fishleg: for his large size and short legs.

Snotlout had been crudely named that after a horrible incident when he had a cold and was still sent to school. Travis had earned the name Tuffnut for the crazed and bizarre pranks he and his sister partook in those years back. His sister, Rydell being nicknamed Ruffnut in the midst of that.

Honestly the only one who hadn't gotten some odd nickname was Eret...probably because people feared the buff young man.

Casting aside the history of their nicknames, Hiccup kept up and moved to change- throwing on a black tee shirt and a pair of brown jeans and black vans with a green flannel unbuttoned over the shirt. He checked the time and smiled before heading down the stairs and giving a call of "Headin out!" To his large father who sat at the couch watching television.

He didn't wait for the man's response, though he knew it would be along the lines of "Stay safe" or "Be careful" or, if he was feeling hungry "Bring back a steak plate."

Hiccup journeyed through the kitchen and picked up a bag of dog food , before sliding open the back door and staggering out with the large bag- his eyes set on the large white and black tiled dog house in the back of the yard. He pulled a blue bowl over and filled it up with food, before putting two fingers to his lips and giving a sharp whistle.

He was soon met with a wagging tail and a blur of black rushing towards him and taking him to the ground before furiously licking at his face.

"Toothless!" He laughed/shouted while trying to get a grip on the Black furred Doberman. "You know that's hard to wash out!" He said while sitting up and running behind the dog's left ear.

Toothless panted slightly as he walked over to the bowl and stuck his nose into it, eating away at the food with glee. Hiccup smirked as he watched him and rolled his eyes as the dog looked to him for more.

"Seriously? More?" He asked before pouring another serving. "You're lucky you're cute." He said while scratching behind his ear again and moving to look at his phone. The time alerted him that he needed to go, the sun would be setting soon and the open mic night would be off to a start. He gave Toothless one last scratch and a hug before rushing out of the backyard. "I'll see ya later bud!" He said as he headed through the gate and into the driveway.

Hiccup considered himself as a car enthusiast- and being such he'd purchased and customized his car himself- with some help from his father. He and his father shared a knack for engineering and mechanics, though he had to admit the elder Haddock certainly knew more.

That being said, one of his best moments came when he purchased an old Black 1973 Dodge Challenger, he happily paid the 2,500 for it and got to work on all the rust and engine problems it had. The car had been his pride and joy since he was 16, and he didn't know what he'd do if he lost it.

The interior was mostly leather, red leather at that- with a Mechless Multimedia Car Stereo installed. He loved old cars, but God how he loved modern day radios even more. Connecting his bluetooth, he pulled out and allowed the sounds of Falling In Reverse's 'The Drug In Me Is You' carry him down the street leading into town.

—-

It was honestly more of her acting on a whim. When her best friends, Cami and Atali, asked her to join them for a night out- she'd expected something like a movie or heading to the beach to chill. Not being dragged into a random restaurant/pub for karaoke..or open mic night, whatever it was called. And just what the Helheim is the difference anyways?

She couldn't help but wonder that as she shrugged her denim jacket off of her shoulders and hung it up near the entrance, tugging at the bottom of her white tank top. She wore with that a pair of blue skinny jeans and some brown flats.

Her eyes glanced over to Cami, who had her usually wild blonde hair tied back tonight. She wore a red tee shirt and a pair of black jeans with some converse. Atali wore a black tank top, some black jeans and black flats. Her strawberry blonde hair was typed into its usual bun upon her head, a soft smile graced her features as the three made their way to an empty table. As they sat down, Astrid noticed a few familiar forms across the room at a larger table.

There were five people there- three of them blonde and two of them having black hair. A female with blonde braids draped over one shoulder sat next to a husky blonde haired fellow- the two of them conversing with a stocky black haired guy, a taller, buffer black haired guy, and a blonde male with dreadlocks who looked eerily similar to the female.

It clicked then who they were- or atleast who those three guys were. Race to The Edge, and they were seemingly chilling in a public restaurant as though it was just...normal. She supposed she'd read the whole fame thing wrong. But she couldn't help but to wonder where that other one is.

It was then her question was answered as the door opened up again, the tall form walking through and allowing his eyes to scan over half of the place before locking onto his friends and approaching with that same goofy smile he had at the signing.

Something about that smile...that damn smile. It seemed to draw her in somehow. But not that much. She turned her attention then to Cami, who'd been excitedly pointing towards the same area she was just looking at.

"Guys look! It's Race to The Edge!" She said, causing Atali to look over and her eyes to widen a bit.

"Wow. That's pretty cool. Hey Ast, isn't Freja a big fan of theirs?" She asked the blonde who simply nodded in response

"Little twerp annoyed me into going to their fan signing the other day too." She confirmed as she picked up a menu and began to look over it.

"So you've actually met them? That's awesome!" Dami said with a smile as Astrid gave a chuckle.

"Yeah I suppose so." She said, not quite returning the enthusiasm her friend had.

"Alright ladies and gents, it's Open Mic time." A man said as he stepped onto the stage. He had well trimmed brown hair and a beard, wearing a black polo shirt with the name "Throk" stitched over the left breast and a pair of blue jeans and boots.

"I'm your host, Throk King and tonight we've got quite a lineup for ya!" He said as he ushered the first person onto the stage.

"Welcoming first, Berk Central High school sophomore, Gustav Larson."

The room filled with claps as a black haired teenager took the stage, his eyes filling with fear for a moment as he took the mic. He then smiled and began to sing 'Welcome to the Black Parade'. While his voice made everyone cringe slightly, he went up there and did his best- that's all that mattered to anyone.

….

It had been about thirty minutes of watching other's performances- some good, some amazing and a few just plain bad- until Hiccup finally got the guts to go up. He didn't care much for the whole public cover thing that many other celebrities took up- this was Berk, his home. These people knew them all well, so this was just another regular visit for him.

"How you guys doing?" He asked with a smile as everyone cheered softly for the homegrown star. He chuckled at their enthusiastic response before tapping the mic.

"Alright, this songs called All Night. Hope you all enjoy." He says, listening as the instrumental began to play.

"We're stayin all night

Got blue jean baby playing in my mind

She gets me so high

Givin' me faith I gotta testify

And the way that she walks I can't hide it

If I said I don't like it I'm lyin'

Hold tight (Yeah)

A little bit of love will change your life"

As he sang, he did his usual task of mapping out the audience. He searched across the array of familiar and friendly faces and found one in particular, giving a smile as he spied her. It was her- the same blonde from the signing not too long ago. That was a good bit of motivation right there.

"She said I'm outta my head, I'm going outta my mind

And when I'm out on the edge will you save me, save me

Can we live for the moment, can you live for tonight

Can we forget what was broken and say say say we'll be

All right

'Cause even if we change we'll always be the same

All night

I promise if you stay we'll never fade away

All night"

It seemed most of the place was moving at this point, nodding or even dancing along with his song. He looked over to his friends and smiled upon seeing their joy. The song was cut for time- so he went into the final verse fairly early. Soon , everyone was clapping in sync as he sang.

"We'll be all right

We'll be all right

We'll be all right

We'll be all right"

He looked to the crowd and gave a quick gesture, thrusting his hand upwards and calling "Everyone!"

"We'll be alright

And we got nothing but time

(We'll be all right)

To make the most of this life

(We'll be all right)

Take on the wrongs and the rights

(We'll be all right)

Forget them all and just say say say

Ohh won't you say it now

We'll be all right"

Everyone seems to jump up at that last portion, simply lighting up Hiccup's eyes as he jumped along with them and landed off the stage with the mic still in hand, now standing before the first three tables closest to the stage.

"All right!!!!!!

'Cause even if we change we'll always be the same

All night

I promise if you stay we'll never fade away

All right

'Cause even if we change we'll always be the same

All night

I promise if you stay we'll never fade away

All night

All night."

As the song drew to its conclusion, the place gave a large applause and a few beers and shouts were thrown about. It wasn't outshining any of the other good performers, it was just about the same level they'd given them. And he honestly loved that- no signs of favoritism being shown. Though he'd admit, he did show off a bit there. That was on him.

As he handed the microphone back to Throk, he received a pat on the back from the restaurant owner and swiftly returned to his table- Ruff sending a soft punch to his left arm while saying "You killed it!"

He chuckled at that and said "Thanks. Though, I gotta stop putting on a show." He said as a skinny arm draped itself around his shoulder, Tuff pushing a bundle of French fries towards him and commenting.

"But we love your dramatic flare though."

Everyone seemed to get a laugh out of that as Hiccup shrugged and began to dig into the fries. Though his mind kept wandering back to that blonde sitting across the room.

—

It was following a short fit of laughter between the three girls after a strange joke about a yak that Cami made, when she decided to get another drink. Arising from the table, she'd let them know before walking towards the bar .

"Hey , can I get another root beer float to table seven?" She asked as someone moved next to her and spoke to the same worker.

"Make that two- one for table eleven. And I'll cover em both." He said, Astrid turning with her nose scrunched up slightly. It changed when she saw who it was , and she gave a soft smirk.

"Well if it isn't Mister Eyeliner himself." She said, drawing a fake gasp from the auburn haired man as he brought a hand to his chest- feigning insult.

"Who? Me?" He asked before chuckling. "And it's guyliner by the way- totally different." He said, this time making her laugh.

"Yeah, right. So what's a big shit band like Race to the Edge doing in a small Berk restaurant? And performing on open Mic nonetheless. What? Your sold out stadiums not enough?" She asks while casting a look his way. Hiccup merely shrugged and turned to face the patrons.

"I just love it. Being home is always a relaxer- especially after straining myself in all those sold out stadiums." He said with a chuckle, Astrid playfully rolling her eyes in response.

"Riiiight. Well atleast you're not as shallow as other stars." She commented while drawing her phone from her pocket.

"Shallow? Now what star do you know is shallow?" He asked, his interest being piqued by this comment. He'd met a good bit of stars in his time in Race, and he had to say they were mostly amazing people. They were like everyday people even.

"Like Heather Bezerk?" She replied as she received her drink , bringing the glass to her lips as Hiccup seemingly reeled back from her answer.

"Hey- she is an angel!" He replied, a bit too hastily.

Astrid's eyebrows knitted together in interest, causing her eyes to lock onto him. "Really? How do you know?" She asked as he crossed his arms and titled his head slightly.

"We've been dating for two years- so I'd hope i know." He says, getting a stunned reaction from Astrid. She coughed slightly and set her root beer down.

"Interesting.." she said, watching as he reached for his freshly prepared drink and took a sip from it. "Yup!"

"So, you guys ever do a song together?" She asked then, though she was quite as interested after hearing that.

"We've uh, got something in the world." He confirmed before taking another sip and sliding a bill across the counter to the cashier.

Astrid nodded as she lifted her root beer mug from the bar and turned away. "Well, I'll make sure to watch out for it then." She said- briskly walling back to her table.

Hiccup watched this odd motion and gave a shrug before turning and heading back to his friends.

Astrid rejoined her Blonde Squad and found their eyes fixated upon her- drawing her to glare at them and say "What?"

"Did you just talk to Hayden Haddock?" Cami asked.

"Yeah, why?" Astrid responded, disinterested.

"Why? Ast, you just conversed with a rockstar, that's like...kinda cool." Atali said, getting a finger pointed at her in agreement from Cami.

Astrid merely shrugged. "Nothing more than a talk."

"So what ddI you guys talk about?" Dami asked, much to Astrid's annoyance.

"Just stuff...his music...his girlfriend."

"Woah, Heather Bezerk?" Atali asked , Astrid nodding.

"That's the one…" {Sadly…}


	3. Watching

Something just didn't sit right with him. As he sat at his table and eyes Heather's form carefully from his seat, he felt the slightest urge of discomfort seeping into his mind. He still didn't know what to make of it- was he not happy? Of course he was happy, Heather saw that herself. Was it the slightly humid temperature of the place? Impossible- it's LA, it's always humid. Maybe it was the emptiness in his hands, which was usually occupied by a pen or a book , or his guitar.

No, no, no. He just couldn't quite place it. It seemed Heather had noticed his discomfort too as she slid a hand over his and squeezed gently, drawing his eyes up to meet hers.

"You alright?" She asked, a good bit of concern evident in her tone as she spoke. It had been a few weeks ago that they'd talked about meeting up there before their big recording session. They'd been so excited about it- Hiccup mostly about the song they had planned and Heather mostly about seeing him again. Don't get it wrong- he loved her and was dying to see her again. And yet, he felt so odd.

He could place the feeling then, as the waitress brought out a large pepperoni and mushroom pizza to their table. She had platinum blonde hair and blue eyes, eyes similar to that of the deepest ocean. It was that blonde girl from a few weeks ago. Not the waitress, but the waitress reminded him of her. Why? Why was he so hung up on that one girl? He was happy, or at least he felt happy with Heather. But she plagued his mind even now.

"Yeah I'm good. Just feeling a bit down is all." Is his initial response- masking his true emotions under a barely thought out lie. He wanted to see her again, to have another run in and possibly learn more about her. But as he thought of this, his mind felt so dirty- so wrong.

And it was wrong.

He has a girlfriend! He's had a girlfriend for two years now! Two amazing years, and he wasn't willing to throw away. So why the Helheim does he feel this way? Is he a cheater? One of those monstrous assholes who play with girl's emotions and then drops them for the next pretty face? The thought of that alone made his stomach turn in ungodly ways. For the love of Thor, get a grip!

"We can leave if you'd like. Just head over and start warming up at the studio." She said, a soft smile grazing her features and making his heart skip softly.

He knew for sure then, he still had a lot of love for Heather. So why did he feel this way? He prayed he'd get over it, prayed he'd find a way out of these emotions and back into her arms where he belonged- where he'd belonged for the past two years now.

"That'd...that'd be nice honestly." He'd replied, watching as she gathered her items back into her black handbag and moved from her seat. He followed suit, the both of them soon walking out of the restaurant with their food barely touched.

As Hiccup exited the building, an overwhelming feeling of dread washed over him. He began to walk alongside her towards his car and took her hand without a second thought. Soon they were on their way uptown to the Studio.

Berk

Astrid's eyes fluttered open and she struggled to push herself out of the bed. The second her feet hit the cold hardwood floor seemed to be the second she fully woke up and realized something- she was off work today. So she ignored the alarm she'd placed the previous night, having beaten it anyways, and moved towards the bathroom just across the hall.

A shower and several routine hygiene tasks later and she found herself refreshed and ready for whatever the day held for her. She wasted no time in changing her clothes, donning a red button up shirt with sleeves that stopped at her elbows, a pair of blue jeans and some brown boots with a blue headband.

Once dressed, she headed out to her small car and took off into the town, her primary destination being the cafe just up the block.

It was a quaint little place, ran by a rather burly black haired gentleman named Alvin. Alvin was kind, but had a temper to him. He loved the art of making coffee almost as much as he did the art of meadery. As she set her order- a venti caramel macchiato, her eyes shot up towards the television that rested on the wall beside the menu.

There he was again- that same auburn haired figure that had haunted her mind since meeting him at the mall. He and his bandmates newest video was playing for all to see and hear throughout the place.

The men were in a suburban neighborhood, watching on TV as they played a promo for a celebrity group's appearance at an upcoming show. The boys gave one another a look before leaping off of their old couch and rushing outside to the car that awaited.

Hiccup rushed to the driver's seat and attempted to start the vehicle, but to no avail.

It was then the lyrics and instrumental began to play, with the transition shot showing them all playing their instruments in the rain. It soon focused on Hiccup as he strummed his guitar and finally sang.

"Can you leave me here alone now?

I don't want to hear ya say, that you know me

That I should be always doin' what you say

'Cause I'm tryin' to get through today"

Those lyrics seemed to resonate with her and she bit her tongue, her drink soon being slid across the table and into her hand. Why did they seem to hit her so hard?

She'd pondered the question but soon found the answer. Because this man still hadn't left her mind.

"I don't want to think about you

Or think about me

Don't want to figure this out

I don't want to think about you

Or think about nothin'

Don't want to talk this one out"

The scene transitioned once again, to all of them rushing away from the vehicle and leaping over a fence into someone else's backyard, seemingly making their way through a family's barbecue to reach the other side. Astrid gave a small chuckle as she saw Tuff being chased by the family's dog as Eret crossed the fence and reached over to pull him up.

"This time, I won't let you bring me down

Won't let you shut me out

This time I know, I don't want to think about you"

The boys kept running, making it into the city and cutting through several alleys on their trip. They ran to the end of one and found it fenced off, a black Van with an image of several instruments driving past the other side as they turned to find another way.

The group soon made their way around to a park, cutting through the center of it to reach the road on the opposing side. Hiccup bumped into a jogger as she ran by, taking her off her feet. He helped her up before carrying on their way.

"When I wake up here tomorrow

Things will never be the same, cause I won't wait

Cause you won't change, and you'll always be this way

Now I'm gonna get through today"

The band had finally reached their destination- but found the front entrance to be crowded by raving fans and excited reporters. They would have made an attempt to break through but found it futile, opting instead to run towards the back of the building.

They made it through the back entrance, a security guard pulling open the door for them. Soon they made their way through the backstage area and were eventually taking the stage, picking up instruments. It's revealed that they were running to get to their own show.

"This time I won't let you bring me down

(Bring me down)

Won't let you shut me out

(Shut me out)

This time I know, I don't want to think about you"

The song was now being performed on stage, rather than in the background. Astrid found it to be a surprising yet rather simple video concept, but brushed those thoughts aside. Though her gaze lingered on Hiccup's form on the television for a moment. Something about him just kept sticking with her since their meeting...or rather, meetings. Something she couldn't understand.

"Alright, Let's get the ball rolling." Came Gobber's voice through the speakers. Heather and Hiccup both stood in the recording booth, headphones on and smiles fixed upon their faces.

The instrumental for the song began to play in the headphones, neither of them moving to say a word for a moment. Finally, Hiccup began speaking into the mic. He began to play with various sounds for the song, soon settling on a more baritone sound for his voice. The harmony that he and Heather produced together was unique- the mixture of pop and punk coming together almost like a perfect symphony.

With the song finally done, and the vocals finally recorded, Gobber took to his table to begin mixing the sound. As he did this, Heather joined the boys of Race to The Edge at a snack table that had been set up in the corner.

"That was awesome!" Tuff exclaimed as she approached, holding a hand for a high five. Heather returned the gesture with a smile and soon found herself being pulled underneath Hiccup's arm.

"You guys ready to debut it?" Heather asked the group, gaining a few mixed reactions in response. As much as they'd enjoyed the initial recording of the song, they still felt a bit iffy about its release.

What if there was some sort of backlash? That was always the question they held. All great bands had some sort of backlash at some point, so they expected it with every new release.

But it was shrugged off, for now at least. "I know I am." Hiccup responded with a smile before turning to his band mates. "What about you guys?" He asked

The response was simple, or at least simple for them. They were smiling hard and he could damn near feel the excitement radiating from each man.

"Always ready for the fans to hear something new." Eret said before picking up an orange slice from the table and popping it into his mouth. He'd always been the more levelheaded man of the group, even when Hiccup seemed to fret over things. His calm response was expected.

Hiccup knee Snot would boast. "They're gonna love my riffs on this one." He said with a proud smile upon his face. "They always do."

Tuff gave a small shrug as he fiddled with a cantaloupe- attaching various fruits to its exterior via toothpicks. "Dude I'm just ready for the vid. I've got an idea for it already! How do you guys feel about extreme pyro and exploding pandas?" He asked, not once looking up from his work.

The others shared a joyful glance at his idea and seemed to usher him on with it.

"I'm glad ye're all so excited." Gobber said as he approached, clapping a hand onto Hiccup's skinny, yet lean, right shoulder. "Because ye're performing it live on Mala next week!"

"Wait what?!" Snot asked as he dropped his smile and turned to face their producer. "Next week? Why so soon?"

"Gotta get it out while it's fresh eh?" Gobber responded with a toothy grin.

"Aw come on! I had plans for next week!" Was snot's response then- Gobber and Hiccup's faces dropping into unimpressed looks.

"He didn't even tell us the day, Scott." Was Eret's chime into the situation, the Brit rolling his eyes at the shorter man's antics.

"It's next Thursday."

"Then I'm definitely not available." Was the stocky young man's response then , Eret's eyes rolled as he looked back to Gobber.

"We'll be ready." The young Brit state's with a smile and a gentle swat to the back of Scott's head- swiftly stopping the stockier young man from replying or arguing it.

"Ah know ye will lads. Now then- out with ye! Go and do whatevah it is ye do outsidea work!" Gobber called, gaining smiles from the group- save for a slightly scowling Scott, as they all made their way out of the studio.

Hiccup bid farewell to his friends and gently pulled Heather closer to him as the two walked over to his car. "So , speaking on next week. Will you be ready?" Heather asked with a subtle smile as she leaned against the car, Hiccup shrugged in response.

"I'm always ready."

"Yeah, yeah. But I know TV interviews make you a little nervous. So I just wanna make sure." She responded, getting a smile from him as he rested his chin upon her head. "Trust me, this will be the last thing to make me nervous.

{But one other thing will make me lose my mind.}

Hofferson Home

"So I saw the new Race to The Edge music video today." She'd begun, her eyes staying trained on the television across from her as Freyja perked up.

"You watched one of their videos??" The younger Hofferson asked, her elder sister using the temporary distraction to kill her character off in the PS4 game they'd been playing.

Freyja's eyes moved back to the screen in a rush as she gave a huff. "So unfair." She muttered as Astrid chuckled and leaned back a bit.

"Yeah, but only because it was playing in the cafe. It was pretty cool I guess." Was her plain response

"Was it Don't Wanna Think About You?!" Freyja asked then as she began to load another game, Astrid giving an abrupt nod of her head.

"Yup." She'd said, popping the p at the end of her statement.

"I love that song! You gotta listen to some more of their music Ast! They're amazing!" Her little sister chirped as she started the next game, Astrid smirking as she ruffled the younger one's hair.

"I'll think about it."


End file.
